<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crown for the Herald by samcatburglar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103725">A Crown for the Herald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcatburglar/pseuds/samcatburglar'>samcatburglar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scale in the Breeze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcatburglar/pseuds/samcatburglar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filia has successfully avoided speaking of her birthday for the entirety of her stay in Meadowe's Creek, both by deference and by force. Unfortunately, when one's son is an extremely intelligent ancient dragon toddler, it gets a little more difficult to hide gracefully. Add a certain monster with a degree in Making Everything Worse to the mix, and grace flies fully out the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filia Ul Copt &amp; Xellos, Filia Ul Copt/Xellos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scale in the Breeze [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Crown for the Herald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to post this on Filia's "actual" birthday (read: I made it up completely), March 3rd, but I am so slow with everything that at this point I will probably also miss Val's "actual" birthday, March 21st. Anyway, I chose 3/3 for Filia because 3 is a holy number and I want to make it very clear to everyone that Filia is a gift sent from God :) </p><p>As per usual, we don't edit, we post first drafts only and die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Filia didn’t like to think about her birthday too much these days. She always found a way to avoid it in conversation, and in fact, the only reason Jillas or Gravos even knew about it was because she had told them where her legal documents were in her desk, just in case of emergency. At the time, Jillas had been especially disappointed to find out that her birthday passed not a week before and insisted in earnest that they prepare something. She waved him off, citing that receiving an official place in Meadowe’s Creek court records was only the beginning to carving out their place in town. There was a shop to open and a baby to prepare for -- and he would come soon. She could feel it. There was simply no time for cake or streamers, and if either of them told anyone, she’d make them scrub the floors for a week.</p><p>She had been right about her baby. Within the same month, he had hatched into her hands, and while she knew beforehand that her life was his, when he wriggled and cried in her arms for the first time, everything changed. It’s what people always say about their first child, but it didn’t make it any less true. Anything and everything that Filia had, body and soul, was for her baby.</p><p>That was the birthday that mattered. Her own was just the dawn that heralded Val’s.</p><p>As years progressed, she couldn’t help but wonder if her own parents felt the same on the day she was born. She couldn’t imagine otherwise, seeing as she felt so strongly about Val even without biological connection. But when she would reflect further on her childhood as the daughter of High Priestess Bazard Ul Copt, the answer became a little less clear. It was this sort of unwelcome reflection that made the third of Tresyrdus a day to just get through, not a day to celebrate.</p><p>This wasn’t too difficult, since running a business and raising a baby kept her more than busy. But Val was now at the age where he was just understanding the concept of birthdays, and he was obviously excused from threats of floor-scrubbing. Predictably, most of his thoughts focused on the presents and the sweets, but he did so in an unselfish manner, where he wanted to make sure everyone got the same treatment on their birthdays. This was especially true for his mother, with whom he was extremely pleased to share a birthday month. And thus, when Filia sat down with him on this particular morning to go over the day of the week and month, he  nearly rocketed out of his chair.</p><p>“Is first day of Tres-EE-dus?!” he chirped, whipping his little mint head to attention.</p><p>“Yes, hatchling.” She briefly glanced out onto the shop floor. Jillas intercepted the customer that had just walked in, and thus she continued, “Yesterday was the last day of Dornys, and Tresydus comes after Dornys, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah! That means it’s- it’s almost birthday, Mama! It’s our month! Tres-- Tres-EE-dus is our month!”</p><p>Filia’s chest ached with affection, so much so that she leaned forward to push her forehead against his. It was a gesture he returned with clumsy enthusiasm, reaching out to pat her cheeks.</p><p>“It is our month,” she replied warmly. “But it’s my favorite because it’s the month I met you. And you were only <em>thiiis</em> big, can you believe it?” She cupped her palms together and held them out to him for reference. “You and your little wings fit right there!”</p><p>“Nuh uh!” Val protested, placing his chubby little hands in her outstretched ones.</p><p>“Yeah huh!” Filia countered with her own faux protest. “Would I lie to you?”</p><p>“Nooooooo.”</p><p>“No.” She clasped his hands and kissed them. “Now, today we’re learning animals…”</p><p>The morning passed leisurely, with the sun’s gathering strength casting great swaths of light and warmth across the colorful ceramic wares she displayed throughout her shop. Val quacked like the ducks about which he had just learned, following after his mother in further duckling fashion and helping with minor tasks. When she closed the shop for lunch, she leaned back against the door with a contented sigh.</p><p>But this contentment quickly dissipated when a polite knock sounded right at the side of her head.</p><p>“Filia, I come at this same time every week, I don’t know why you insist on locking it!”</p><p>The dragoness whirled on the purple-haired demon on the other side of the glass. “Because I tell you to get out at this same time every single week!” she snapped while unlocking the door. With equal viciousness, she opened the door. “And lately, you’ve been coming <em>twice</em> a week!”</p><p>“You know how I love our little talks.” Xelloss stepped over the threshold with that mild, stupid smile of his. “Hello, lizard.”</p><p>“Hello, pest.” She relocked the door behind him, and exhaled a sharp sigh as she smoothed down the front of her apron and made sure her bangs were parted properly. “Well? What did you bring this time?”</p><p>“Saffron!” he replied, retrieving a modestly decorated tin from his messenger bag. Gloved hands offered it to her with nothing but genteel grace.</p><p>“Saffron?” Her head tilted keenly as she took it. “Are they crackers or are they biscuits?”</p><p>“The hope is that they are biscuits, as per usual, however we will find out together if they were successful.” His staff made a soft clunk as he rested it against her coat rack. “Well, Filly? Do you have a tea that will match?”</p><p>Filia flashed him her most triumphant grin, chin poised upwards in proper priestess fashion. “Of course I do. Even if they <em>do</em> turn out to be crackers.”</p><p>She couldn’t tell if he was genuinely impressed. “Well, well…with talk like that, I may just come <em>three</em> times a week!”</p><p>“Not on your life!”</p><p>It was a loud protest, and yet, for some absurd reason, she was still smiling. As she crossed behind the counter, she gave her shoulders a good shake and pinned them straight again. While it was true that their interactions had gotten much more civil over time, she couldn’t very well give him the impression that she looked <em>forward</em> to their little chats over tea. After all, sometimes he would just teleport into her kitchen without even announcing himself! It didn’t matter that he brought exotic teas and snacks with him as a proper house guest should. Xelloss being Xelloss meant that he was, on principle, the most horrific guest to ever grace her doorstep!</p><p>She peeked inside the box with delicately greedy fingers. No, she didn’t look forward to his visits. Not one bit. But there was a certain mint-haired toddler who came tearing from the back room that did.</p><p>“Dada!”</p><p>Mid-cookie-steal, Filia winced. <em>Not this again…</em> She opened her mouth to try and find some gentle way to admonish her baby that this demon was <em>not</em> his father, but as she watched him launch himself full force into Xelloss’ leg, the words died in her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“Fusion magic is called fusion magic for a reason, Filia.”</em>
</p><p>Xelloss’ words echoing in her mind were particularly galling as she stared at him -- he was giving her the most smug, self-satisfied leer, pointing down at Val.</p><p>“See? He did it again. I’m his favorite.”</p><p>“Xelloss,” she said darkly. “If--”</p><p>He was quick to interrupt her threat with a theatrical, “Well, <em>hello</em>, you persistent little meatsack!”</p><p>“Xelloss, don’t--!”</p><p>“Dada, iss Tresydus today!” Val’s voice was hushed with excitement -- clearly, despite Filia’s persistent worry, he was not at all phased by his various derogatory nicknames. He simply continued to jump up and down and cling to Xelloss’ pant leg.</p><p>“It certainly is.” Nimbly, he squatted to the toddler’s eye level, expression pinched in confusion. “What a salient, completely relevant point. Why do we care about this?”</p><p>“Iss Mama’s and I’s months!”</p><p>“I have no idea what that means.” Xelloss cast his gaze briefly to Filia. “Don’t you teach him grammar?”</p><p>Val pulled with much more insistence, and scolded the Lesser Beast with his voice squeaking with irritation, “Cuz it’s our <em>birthdays</em>, Dada!” </p><p>“Ah, that’s <em>right!</em> Look at you, beginning to comprehend time. I remember doing that!” Xelloss took one gloved hand and pushed at the side of Val’s head like a cat would push a kitten’s. “You were so little. I could’ve put you in a soup if I wanted.”</p><p>Filia gave him a look that would’ve made a smart man piss himself. Xelloss didn’t see the issue.</p><p>“But I didn’t know it was your <em>mother’s</em> birthday this month, also!” He made a grand show of standing up, turning towards Filia, and placing his hands on his hips. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you would’ve <em>jumped</em> at the chance to at least <em>try</em> to wheedle some gift out of me. Golden dragons are the epitome of greed, after all.”</p><p>She knew very well that he was only trying to get a rise out of her, but despite not flying off the handle as brazenly as she used, her jaw still tensed with the effort. Unfortunately, she also did not notice that her tail slipped out to lash back and forth behind her as she began to clean the same counter she always cleaned when she was trying to ignore Xelloss.</p><p>There was a visible dip in the wood.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> greedy,” Filia began, sharp teeth flashing as she over-enunciated every word. “And even if I <em>was</em>, you are the <em>last</em> creature in the world from whom I would <em>ever</em> wish to receive a birthday gift.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that, Filia? My occupation being what it is, I can get you some rather precious treasures to add to your hoard.”</p><p>“I don’t want your blood-stained jewels.” The wood of the counter creaked pitifully beneath her rag.</p><p>Xelloss curled his lip. “How gory. Who said they would be blood-stained? Or jewels for that matter? My, my, Filia, already making requests? And here I thought you were at least <em>trying</em> to play the humble card.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> making requests!” This time, she wasn’t able to keep herself from screeching. “But even if I were, I would never make one from <em>you!</em> You wouldn’t know a good gift to get me if it slapped you across the face! Because you’re a selfish, arrogant bastard that thinks of nothing and nobody but yourself and your-- your stupid little scheming schemes!”</p><p>The counter split with yet another crack, and only then did Filia violently throw the rag on top of it, satisfied that it was clean.</p><p>Xelloss blinked very slowly at her, his mouth twitching between a grimace and a grin. “Really? Is that what you think? Oh dear, what shortsightedness! But I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore. You golden dragons were always the most <em>insufferable</em> know-it-alls! I’ll come back when your head is screwed on straight!”</p><p>Filia should’ve been relieved when the sound of planes tearing signaled his exit, but instead, it felt as though a bag of sand was pouring into her chest. Val also deflated. His eyes began redden with tears and his lip began to tremble, but he just sat on the floor with a dejected thump.</p><p>She breathed a tired sigh and immediately made her way from behind the counter to kneel at his side. “Oh honey, Mama’s sorry.” </p><p>The boy said nothing, merely staring down at his hands in his lap. Filia forced her voice to stay calm and steady despite the guilt tightening her throat. “You miss Dada a lot when he leaves, don’t you?” </p><p>She winced. Now even <em>she</em> was playing into it. But when little drops fell from his eyes as he nodded, Filia drew him into her arms without hesitation. </p><p>“Oh, chicken…” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay, you can cry. You can be mad at me, too. I shouldn’t have yelled at him like I did. I just get sad about my birthday, and Dada can make me…” <em>Furious. Crazy. Hysterical.</em> “...sadder sometimes.”</p><p>Wide, tear-filled golden eyes peeked up at her as he managed to hiccup softly, “You’re sad ‘bout-- ‘bout birthday? Why, Mama?”</p><p>“Well...it reminds me of when I was your age. And when I was your age, a lot of sad things happened.”</p><p>“Like what, Mama?”</p><p>She drew a deep breath into her nose. “I’ll tell you one day, honey. When you’re bigger.”</p><p>Val didn’t answer for a very long time, contemplating the worrying concept of his mother’s sadness with earnest. Dada made her sad? Then why was she smiling when he came? He should come back and make Mama smile again. “...will Dada come?”</p><p>From her place on the floor, Filia narrowed her eyes at the door. She tried her best to ignore the ache that wanted that violet-haired wretch to step through that door with some flippant insult on his tongue, ready to tackle their-- <em>her</em> son in another round of play. That blow to her pride would’ve been easier to bear than this. It would always be easier to bear.</p><p>
  <em>My sweet boy. You deserve better than me.</em>
</p><p>But the words that left her mouth were oddly sobering. “He always does.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>